Separadas pela Anatômia
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Rose pensava que Kanaya era perfeita para ela até descobrir algo sobre a troll que desagrada... Rosemary


Rose Lalonde está no canto chorando com a sensação que foi enganada todo esse tempo. Nunca esperava que tudo que passou foi falso e que os trolls não são criaturas confiáveis, pelo menos para se relacionar sentimentalmente. E pensar que estava se amarrando todo esse lance de quadrante desses alienígenas, mas por fim descobriu que eles são tão abertos ao relacionamento. Um motivo que fez tomar medidas mais... duras.

 **Flashback**

Rose e Kanaya sentadas próxima da outra lendo um livro juntos. O livro que estão lendo é Crepúsculo.

\- Então é assim o romance dos humanos? – pergunta Kanaya.

\- Não tanto assim, porque ta muito romantizado – disse Rose.

\- E isso não é bom?

\- Até que é, mas esse é um romance muito meloso não dá sentido de como o casal principal fica junto.

\- Ao meu ver tiveram um matesprit e ficaram juntos.

\- Um quadrante é tão aleatório assim?

\- Depende de caso a caso. As vezes um quadrante pode começar só de olhar outros são... mais elaborados como o nosso – disse a troll levemente corada que fez a humana corar também.

As duas continuam lendo o romance chegando uma das partes do beijo que empolgou a troll de virgem que faz possuir os lábios de Rose. O beijo das duas sempre é algo único e especial sempre sendo intenso a momento. Mesmo sendo namoradas na visão da humana ou matesprit na visão da troll, o relacionamento não é algo tão... quente, já que ambas são bastante tímidas para desfrutarem de todo contato carnal.

Desta vez essa iniciativa está partindo da vampira, algo muito raro e Rose está sóbria. As duas exploram a língua da outra como se fosse o último beijo das duas. Isso empolgou a gótica que anima e sobe no colo para aproveitar o momento. Kanaya abraça a cintura da humana, enquanto Rose abraça a nuca da troll. Tudo estava indo muito bem até Rose sentir uma estranha ondulação que está cutucando seu quadril.

Um sinal verdadeiro de pura excitação sexual, mas isso não agrada Rose, afinal esse detalhe é para os homens, pelo menos entre os humanos. E sendo uma lésbica isso cômoda ao ponto de terminar com beijo e sair do colo da troll.

\- Rose. Aconteceu um problema? – pergunta a troll sem entender a reação da humana.

\- Kanaya. Você... você... você... ta com uma ereção?

Kanaya olha para baixo e ver que seu tentáculo está bem ereto que coloca as duas mãos para tampa e encolhe.

\- Desculpe Rose. Eu me empolguei demais.

\- Você é um homem?

\- Não. Eu sou uma troll.

\- Não é isso que dizer. Tipo você tem um pênis?

\- Eu não sei o que é pênis, mas os trolls tem tentáculos. Então vocês humanos tem pênis?

\- Não. Só os homens. As mulheres tem outra coisa – Rose disse andando para lado para o outro bastante nervosa.

\- Rose. Ta com algum problema?

\- Sim. Porra – passa a mão no rosto – você tem um tentáculo entre as pernas.

\- Isso é algum problema?

\- Sim. Eu sou uma lésbica porra. Eu pensava... droga... pensava que você era... também...

\- Eu sou pansexual. Lembra? – Kanaya se levanta – relaxa um pouco, Rose. Sei que a anatomia de troll é muito... – a troll coloca a mão no ombro da humana, mas a mesma tira bruscamente e se afasta.

\- Ola Kanaya. Eu sou lésbica e esse negócio de tentáculo sai muito dos meus princípios.

\- Como assim?

\- Acabou – diz isso sem olhar para Kanaya – foi bom enquanto durou, mas não dá mais para continuar. Espero que seja feliz com alguém – Rose sai correndo deixando a troll que chora compulsivamente.

 **Fim do Flashback**

Sente muita tristeza por terminar um relacionamento que era tão intenso, mas sente enganada pela sua namorada (que agora é ex) pela ter um tipo de pênis. Tem consciência, já que encontra-se mais calma, que não é culpa da troll de virgem, que ela não fez por mal em não revelar sobre a própria anatomia. Porem sabendo desse detalhe Rose não consegue olhar mais para Kanaya como uma mulher.

Até que gostaria de tentar, mas se machucou muito no passado quando tentava namorar garotos. Forçou demais que causou uma repreensão para qualquer criatura que tenha um pênis. Kanaya ainda é alguém muito bonita e tem uma beleza única, mas não está conseguindo vê-la como uma fêmea.

E vem o sentimento de culpa por ter se envolvido muito mais que devia. Devia não ter agido por impulso. Devia ter se informado mais sobre os trolls. Devia não ter entregado seu coração para ela. Agora é tarde. Seu coração está ferido.

* * *

Kanaya encontra aos prantos joelhada chorando pelo fim de seu matesprit. Ela não entende aonde falhou e o que fez de errado. Só sente seu coração despedaçado pelo fim do relacionamento.

Vriska foi seu primeiro amor platônico, mas teve medo de ser rejeitada e começou a tratar a troll de modo fria. Pensava que não iria ser feliz tão cedo com alguém até que Rose apareceu na sua vida. Pensava que era um matesprit perfeito, mas estava enganada. Pior que sua anatomia assustou a humana e isso que mais angustia. Como as coisas podem piorar?

Quando se da por si, alguém está perto dela. Nada mais nada menos é o Eridan, aquele que Kanaya matou dias atrás. Pelos olhos ver que está vivo e está sem camisa aonde deixa amostra a grande cicatriz circulando o tronco mostrando como cerrou com a motosserra. A expressão é indescritível.

FIM

Realmente muitos consideram canônico dos trolls terem tentáculos na genitália mostrando que eles são hermafroditas. Eu particularmente não gosto desse headcanon e quis criar uma fic mostrando o que aconteceria se isso fosse canônico mexendo com o ship yuri mais conhecido na série.

O finalzinho foi algo para dá um ar macabro e abrir um gancho para uma outra oneshot. O que vocês achar que pode acontecer com esse encontro entre Kanaya x Eridan? Morte, amizade, mais angustia, discursão ou um novo quadrante. Vocês decidem.

Até a próxima.


End file.
